


How Lucky I Am

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Last Five Years, the schmuel song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: When news for an internship doesn't go her way, Adrien takes it upon himself to inspire Marinette not give up on her dreams in the form of a story.





	How Lucky I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Second Christmas present for Nightlybukimi on tumblr. She has been such support when it comes to reactions and feedback when I send her snippets. I also know she loves musicals, and although the couple in the movie doesn't work out, this is one of my favorite songs in The Last Five Years. You don't have to know the plot of the movie, or even seen it understand this. I changed bits and pieces around so it is only inspired.

The flavors teased Adrien’s nostrils creating a pool of saliva inside his mouth. The smell alone tempted him to have a taste, but he resisted. This dinner was to celebrate Marinette after all. Any moment now, his beautiful and talented girlfriend would come through the door and announce that she won the opportunity to intern under Gabriel Agreste. He beamed in pride that months and months of her hard work would pay off. He couldn’t wait to celebrate the moment with her. The door opened, and Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. “Marinette, is that you?” He called out only for a slammed door to answer in return. “Mari?” Adrien turned, but there was no sight of his girlfriend; something was wrong. The pots on the stove were forgotten, and he wandered from room to room until he found his girlfriend in their room tears freely flowing and her hands were ripping one of her latest sketches. Adrien’s feet couldn’t move faster as he closed the gap and grabbed as many papers as he could out of hands.  
  
Marinette’s gaze whipped towards him, eyes puffy from her sobs. “Give them back Adrien!” she growled.  
  
He immediately shook his head and held the sketching higher out of her grasping reach. “Not until you tell me what’s going on. I know how hard you worked on these, and I’m not going to let you destroy them.”  
  
“I’m done with designing.” Her raw voice cut through the air, and for a second Adrien believed her. The anger faded as fast as it flared leaving behind the broken shell.  “I might as well quit while I’m ahead.” Marinette stopped struggling for the remaining of her work turned to sit down on her bed. “I didn’t make the cut.” The tears started to drip down once more.  
  
Adrien couldn’t feel more helpless at that moment; watching the love of his life so broken. “The Agreste internship?” He tiptoed closer, not wanting anything more than to hold her at that moment.  
  
“I thought that I would make it to the finals, that Gabriel would recognize the quality of my work, but M. Cantin made it very clear that I don’t have the talent to make it in the industry.”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“That’s not important,” she snapped. “If I can’t make it with Gabriel when he’s seen my work, there’s no chance that any other designer will take a risk on me.”  
  
“Then you can start your own company!”  
  
“How can you have such faith in me when I’m a failure!?!”  
  
Adrien had never seen her like this, so broken; it concerned him. “Have I ever told you about how my father started in the fashion industry?” He asked glad that she wasn’t adamant of ripping up her work, but he knew if he didn’t do something, she would fall into a depression that even he couldn’t get her out of. Maybe it was selfish, but he hated feeling helpless when it came to Marinette. His father had been an idol for his girlfriend for many years. The two had met on several occasions, and Gabriel told her that once she graduated that he would see what he could do. Which made what happen to her all the more confusing. He watched her head tilt to the side and knew he caught her attention. “He wasn’t accepted into Ecole de la Chamber Syndicale the first time he applied. The only way would be if my grandfather bought him in through funding a project. My grandfather thought his pursuit in fashion was foolish, so he threatened that if he were to pursue the career that he would be cut off. My father thought he was buffing and continued in spite of him. When Gabriel was 22, he discovered that my grandfather was true to his word.”

“But obviously your father is a top designer, so he made it and proved his family wrong,” Marinette interrupted.  
  
“He almost gave up.”  
  
“What?” Marinette gasped her as her brain to what the fashion world would be like without the storm of the Agreste brand. “What stopped him?”  
  
“His only hope was an open-auditions for a spot in the school. In the meantime, he tried to get an internship with that tailors so he could learn everyone that he could. My grandfather’s reach was vast, and most shops turned him away, except for one Klimovich Tailoring. The owner had moved from Russia trying to start over and was more than willing to have an extra hand. But as tirelessly as he worked, he knew that he had very little chance to make it in the school. Plenty of the prospects had more wealth and connections than he did, the uphill battle was in front of him. The idea of groveling to my grandfather became more and more tempting with each day that passed. He had decided to tell M. Schmuel that he wasn’t going to continue under his training after his shift, but then she walked into his life.”

“Emilie?” Marinette asked not realizing how drawn into the story she had become.

Adrien nodded before continuing, “she apparently was looking for something for a school project. According to my mother, he was beside himself, blushing and stumbling over his words. It’s what first drew her to him. They talked for a while before she picked up her order and my father escorted her so he could open the door. He stood there as she opened a black umbrella and stepped into the rain. After a few steps, she turned back and told him that he shouldn’t give up on his dreams if it made him happy. She offered the kindest smile and then continued on her way. Watching her inspired a burst of inspiration for a dress that would be fit for one as stunning as Emilie.

When M. Schmuel announced he was going home, my father was still in the back toiling over the dress. He worked through the night, but how my father describes it that felt like 20 years and a couple of seconds wrapped up in one sensation,” Adrien jumped up and began to load up one of the manikins with anything that he could grab from her desk and wrapped it around.

“Emilie came back the next day, and the next and each visit my father became more smitten. He knew that she was the only one he would want to wear his creations. Later that night, he stood back from the dress in awe. Every cut and stitch was a perfect fit as if God himself was controlling it. When he stepped back and observed his creation, every button and ribbon were ideally placed and for the first time, he thought he could win his spot in school.  The next time Emilie came to visit, my father asked her to model the dress for the showcase, and she agreed. It was the night of the competition that my father had the guts to ask her out, to which my mother said yes.” Adrien plugged in the lights illuminating the dress and smiled towards his girlfriend delighted that her mood seemed to lift.

“He won the competition, but his name didn’t grow until Emilie wore his design on the day, she promised to love father forevermore.”

“But what does this have to do with me?”

“Many have hoped, dreamed and prayed but they can’t get out of Klimovich,” Adrien reached out and placed his pointer finger gently on her forehead. “If my father were a cute designer, he would look a lot like you.”

“I’m sorry? I’m your father in this story?! I thought I was Emilie!”

A mischievous glimmer rose in her emerald eyes as he leaned forward towards Marinette. “Maybe you’re afraid to go out onto a limb-ovich. Maybe your heart is completely swayed, but your head can’t follow through. Shouldn’t I want the world to see how my brilliant girl inspires me? Don’t you think that now is time to be the ambitious freak you are? Say hello to Marinette Dupain Cheng international designer!” Adrien gave her only a couple of seconds to react before he scooped her up over his shoulders. “Because I say, you get to be happy.” The action elicited a laugh as she shouted his name gleefully. She managed to squirm away to begin a cat and mouse game within the apartment. It ended with Adrien placing her back on the ground in the living room.

“Here’s a couple of internships where I know that you’re right for something on every page.” He handed her the papers and offered a gentle smile. “Take a breath, take a step, take a chance, take your time.” He rested her forehead on hers for a moment before he flicked a light switch to reveal the inside of the apartment covered in white Christmas lights.

The sight caused Marinette’s breath to hitch at the beauty. It must have taken hours for him to accomplish this, just to see her smile. Who did she get so fortune to be with a man who supported her even when she couldn’t.

“Have I mentioned today,” Adrien took a step towards closing the gap, “how lucky I am.” In one swift motion, he bent down on one knee and pulled out a little box that had been burning a hole in his pocket. This wasn’t how he pictured his proposal, but she was here and needed to know that she had him in her corner for the rest of his life. “To be in love with you.”

Marinette, although nodded silently, her eyes were filled with love. Adrien slipped on the ring on the proper hand before he stood up and captured her lips in his. Although she might argue, he was the lucky one for falling in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- 3 more one-shots to go before Jan 1 if I counted right (as well as at least a chapter of Moments) Hope you enjoyed this fluffy one shot. Let me know what you think!


End file.
